


Mimicry

by goblindaughter



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblindaughter/pseuds/goblindaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of-a-drabble concerning Severine and her resemblance to a certain MI-6 agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimicry

The problem is that she has no good way out. 

She _could_ run, yes. Killing her guards and taking the boat for herself? Child's play. It's what will happen afterward that's the problem. 

And then Bond, that dangerous man who's so enthralled her Silva, comes into the picture. She knows when he'll arrive, and plans accordingly. To make this work, he has to care. 

So she dons figure-hugging black, lines her eyes dark, hangs a knot-shaped pendant around her neck. Not exactly, not precisely--that would be far too suspicious--but close enough that it should tug on whatever heartstrings 007 has left, and pull him in close enough for her to climb to freedom on his back. "Thank you, Vesper Lynd." She smiles at the mirror, and goes to face the night. One of many, before she has her chance. 

But she's patient. She can wait, cloaked in this ghost. As long as it takes, she can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you look at Severine and Vesper side-by-side...well, it's _clearly_ not accidental. Somebody did it on purpose. Why shouldn't it be in-universe?


End file.
